Taffyta's Wish
by marioguy681
Summary: After noticing her trophies, Taffyta makes a wish, but unbeknownst to her, the wish is granted. Will Taffyta learn to accept the fact that she is not always the greatest racer? Or will she be selfish and have Sugar Rush unplugged?
1. Chapter 1: Here I am

**Hello everyone! It's-a me, Marioguy681 here with a new Idea I thought of for a story. Please Tell me what you think, and if I should continue it!**

* * *

_[ch 1. Here I am]_

_Here I am, here I am, here I am. I'm back at the crossroads again. So let me stand, let me stand, let me stand on top of the mountain again_

* * *

I'm currently running 2nd in the Random Roster Race, behind our WONDERFUL President, Vanellope von Schweetz. It's the final lap of the race, and I need to pass her to be the featured racer! IT MUST BE ME! I haven't won since she had her code restored. We come out of the last turn, and I'm still behind her.

I pull up beside her, and we race until the finish line, with here just barely crossing before me! I lost!

"Great..." I mutter under my breath

"Great what?" Oh, of course Vanellope had to hear me! That's all I needed.

"Oh, I was just saying 'Great Job' to you Vanellope," I come up with as an excuse. I'm pretty great at making those up.

"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself. See you on stage," she says as she walks away.

Well, I think it's a little past time to introduce myself. My name is Taffyta Muttonfudge. I make my home in Sugar Rush Speedway, an arcade game in Mr. Litwak's arcade. At least I think that's what it is, I have heard customers call him that, so I think that's what it is.

I collect my silver trophy and head towards my home. I see my garden of Strawberry Lollipops and it cheers me up infinitely.

I quick take a shower and come out before looking around my trophy room. I remember why it was that I was in a bad mood. All my trophies from the past month are SILVER. I have no GOLD Trophies from the past month.

One thought passes my mind, but i wave it off initially. I don't really think what comes across my mind. I leave the trophy room before another bad thought crosses my mind.

I only need to return just before I go to sleep before I have another thought. Of course, I'm not as strong now, so I can't fight it. I just say what it is out loud. "These Trophies make me want to wish for something EVIL!"

****"I wish for..."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! This was just an idea that popped into my head so I went with it. **


	2. Chapter 2: (NEW) Home

**Hey everyone! You guys wanted me to keep writing this story, can't imagine WHY, so here I am with chapter 2 of Taffyta's Wish! This story will NOT be JUST from Taffyta's POV, I will be skipping around from Taffyta's POV, Van's POV, and once in awhile, Ralph's POV.**

* * *

_[Ch. 2: (NEW) Home]_

_Well these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm goin' home_

* * *

[Taffyta POV]

"I wish that Vanellope and all the other racers were GONE! That way, I wouldn't have any competition!" POOF! I hear a snap of fingers and then smoke fills the room, knocking me out cold.

* * *

**[POV CHANGE**

**1ST PERSON**

**VANELLOPE POV]**

* * *

I wake up to see that I'm in just a black space, with nothing around me. I wave my hand in front of me to judge if I still am half-asleep. No good, I can see my hand plain as day. I then take a look to my right, and see that there are about 8 or 9 more racers there. _Uh oh_, I think,_ This can't be good_.

I shout to the closest person to me. "FLUGGERBUTTER!" I yell to him.

"Yes Vanellope? Don't you know what time it is? The arcade doesn't open for 2 hours yet!"

"Open your eyes ya numbskull. Look around you." He does as I tell him and his eyes grow as big as the moon.

"Wh-wh-where are we Van?"

"I honestly don't know Rancis, but we've gotta figure it out. All of us, well MOST of us, are on the Roster for today, and if we don't show, then we will be," I gulp, "Unplugged"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rancis yells loud enough to wake everyone else that wasn't awake yet.

"Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

"Why are we here?"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUDGE UP!" I yell as loud as possible. "I know that you are all surprised and obviously are anxious, but I can tell you this, it doesn't look like we can get out of here. It's almost like we are somewhere where an unlockable character would be, or at least this is what I've heard from... people." I finish vaguely.

* * *

**[POV CHANGE**

**1ST PERSON**

**TAFFYTA'S POV]**

* * *

I get up and grab my racing outfit and helmet before working my way to my cart, the Pink Lightning. I drive to the speedway and see that I am the first to arrive. I check my watch: 9:30. That means I'm a little over an hour early. The other racers should be showing up soon.

I wait for about 15 minutes, and nobody shows up. _Weird_, I think,_ Where is everybody?_

My worst fears are confirmed when the clock hits 10 and I hear the front door unlock. Nobody has shown up yet...

* * *

**Well, you guys wanted to know what Taffyta's wish was, so there it was. Now the cliffhanger as to where this story is going to go from here! Please review and tell me if I should continue! Stay awesome!**

**-Marioguy681**


	3. Chapter 3: Be Careful What Ya Wish For

**Hey everyone! It's-a Me, Marioguy681. I just did the weekly RRR yesterday, so I decided to work on Taffyta's Wish. This story shouldn't be TOO long, but I don't know. It could lead me down a Rabbit hole like Alice in Wonderland. Oh just an FYI, this story will also have (VERY MINOR) 3rd Person POV's in it. Alright now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_[CH. 3: BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR!]_

**Be Careful what ya wish for, 'cause ya just might get all, ya might get all, and then some ya don't want.**

**(Song Lyrics- Home by Daughtry)**

* * *

**[RALPH'S POV]**

* * *

I watch Litwak unlock the doors and come in. He does his rounds to check on the games, like he does every morning. Only he stops when he gets to Sugar Rush _Oh No_, I think_ This Can't be good_. He shakes his head and goes to the supply closet. He picks up an orange piece of paper. He gets some tape and places it on Sugar Rush.

I climb to the top of the building to see what it says. "Oh No," I say to myself.

"What is it brother?" Felix chimes in as he comes to see what I was distressed about.

"Take a look for yourself brother," I say as I lift Felix up onto my shoulder so he can see what it is that's bothering me.

"Oh No Ralph," Felix says. "That's gotta hurt. Do you think you'll make it through the day? If not I can get Tammy to have Markowski take over for you."

"Aw, I don't really know. It's gonna be tough, but I'm gonna take it on."

"Alright Brother. Let me know if anything happens."

"Can do," I finish the conversation. Felix then leaves and goes to the lobby to get ready for the day's first 'Quarter Alert.' I cast one more glance towards Sugar Rush and the orange sign on it's screen. The "Out Of Order Sign." Then I leap down for the building and go to my stump to get ready.

* * *

**[POV CHANGE**

**1ST PERSON**

**TAFFYTA'S POV]**

* * *

I'm standing around my Slot for selecting an avatar when I see Litwak. He looks at the machine, and tries to select someone else other than just me. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Looks like this is gonna need fixing, otherwise it'll have to go out into the pasture, Like my Nana," Litwak says. Then he rushes off to check another machine, or so I think.

He comes back about a minute later with an orange piece of paper in his hand. He places it on the console. I read it. "Out Of Order. Check Back With Me Tomorrow." _Uh Oh_, I think This isn't good._ It's all because of my stupid wish_. I wish I could take back that wish.

* * *

**[POV CHANGE**

**1ST PERSON**

**VANELLOPE'S POV]**

* * *

I'm trying to keep a log for how long we've been stuck. I don't have a watch though, and so it's kinda tough. Plus, i don't know how long we were passed out for. Needless to say, I gave up about a minute in. "It's gonna be a LONG day," I say to no one in particular. I then sigh to myself. _What are we gonna do?_ I think. I might be the president, but I don't know what I'm gonna do...

* * *

**[POV CHANGE**

**1ST PERSON**

**RALPH'S POV]**

* * *

After the 1st quarter alert and getting thrown off the roof for the first time. I of course, out of habit, look over at Sugar Rush only to see the sign again. I then look over at Hero's Duty and see that there is nobody playing the game. "Felix," I yell to my partner after the gamer goes away.

"Yes Ralph, what is it brother?"

"I'm gonna go over to Sugar Rush. Can you give Tamora a call and have Markowski fill in for me?"

"Sure. Gonna make sure the squirt is OK?"

"Yeah. Thanks Felix."

"No problem. You'd do the same for me!"

* * *

**[POV CHANGE**

**3RD PERSON**

**CENTERED AROUND RALPH]**

* * *

As Ralph made his way to the GCS, he noticed Gene following him closely.

"Uh... Hey Gene. What's up?" Ralph said

"Nothing much. Just waiting for the next quarter alert. What about you."

"Oh uh, you know, gonna go and just... yeah." Ralph states as he runs off

"Weirdo..." Gene mutters under his breath.

As Ralph made it into Sugar Rush, he went down to the Royal Raceway. He was surprised to see only Taffyta there, crying. Her mascara running down her face.

"Hey Taffyta. What's wrong?" Ralph said

"Huh?" Taffyta says and stops to sniffle. "Oh hey Ralph. It's just that... well I kinda made a wish, and I think the wish was granted. Now the game is Out Of Order. I think it's my fault."

"Now now Taffyta. Why on EARTH would you think that?"

"Because my wish was selfish."

"Well, what was your wish?"

******"**My wish was that Vanellope and everyone else was gone so I could win races."

* * *

**Well, you guys got your Story. How Will Ralph react to what Taffyta said? CLIFFHANGER? I THINK YES! **

**P.S. Can't imagine WHY you guys wanted this over Van's Virus, but whatever. I don't really care. This is gonna be a little bit of a lengthy story, but I still can't say for certain how long it will be. Please review and tell me if I should continue! Stay awesome!**

**-Marioguy681**


	4. Chapter 4: My Wish

******HEY EVERYONE! It's-a Me, Marioguy681. So, I decided to do Ch. 4 of Taffyta's Wish.**

**I would like to thank Amaris-the-Demon for the first part of the chapter (even if you never meant for it to be an idea! :))**

**ANYWAYS, The title of this chapter isn't all that great, so if you someone could give me a better chapter name, I'm all for it. But please, make it revolve around Song Lyrics since I kinda put those at the beginning now. (Another thing I stole from Amaris :P ).**

**SO, without further ado, here is CH. 4 of Taffyta's Wish!**

* * *

_[CHAPTER 4: MY WISH]_

_My wish_

_For You_

_Is that this life becomes_

_All that you want it to._

_Your dreams stay big_

_Your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_SONG LYRICS USED- MY WISH BY RASCAL FLATTS_

* * *

[Taffyta POV]

"...Why would you wish that Taffyta? Just WHY?" Ralph says.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be #1. I was tired of losing to Vanellope. I'm just selfish. I'm as bad as Turbo." This gets the desired effect. Ralph gets angry, hits the ground a couple of times, picks me up by the shirt, and throws me into a nearby jawbreaker. It "kills" me, but since I'm in my game I regenerate.

"Uh Oh. Taffyta, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I hurt a little bit, but I'm OK. Don't worry."

"Sorry for that. My temper gets the best of me."

"Aw, don't worry about it Ralph. It's the least I deserve. I have pretty much caused our game to be unplugged."

"Don't think that way. You haven't been unplugged... yet. We have the rest of the day."

Suddenly I just stop trying to act strong. I fall onto the ground and just start sobbing.

"Shh... Calm down Taffyta" Ralph coaxes me into his arms. Just as he would do Vanellope.

"Ralph" I say as I stop crying at least for the moment "why are you doing this stuff to me. Is it for Vanellope?"

"Partly. I just can't stand to see people like this. Plus, you do remind me of Vanellope."

"But, I was mean to her for 15 YEARS! I think that you should just leave me alone. It would make sense."

"I couldn't do that. It would make me feel like a monster on the inside. I might be one on the outside, but I'm not on the inside."

"Ralph, I just wish I could take it all back. I wish I could take back those 15 years of tormenting Vanellope. I really wish I could take back what I said last night."

"Don't worry. You've made peace with her now, and we'll get this undone." I look away for a second, and he grabs my head and pulls it so I'm looking into his eyes, "Trust Me," he says

****"Okay."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to work it in there for Ralph and Taffyta to work together. I'll make it up to you guys for ch. 5! Again like i said earlier, please help me pick a better title for this chapter. Alright Everyone, Stay awesome!**

**-Marioguy681**


	5. Chapter 5: This Afternoon

**HEY EVERYONE! It's-a me, Marioguy681 with CH. 5 of Taffyta's Wish! I actually never said anything, but I decided to do a double update since Ch. 4 was so short. So, without further ado, here is Ch. 5  
**

* * *

_[CH. 5: THIS AFTERNOON]_

_Doesn't matter when you'd rather Get up and go out with me and all my friends. We drink up, we fall down, then we do it all again. Just sittin' around hanging out this afternoon._

_SONG LYRICS USED- THIS AFTERNOON BY NICKELBACK_

* * *

[Taffyta POV]

* * *

Ralph and I start poking around as to what could have possibly happened. "Wait, Taffy (that's what he's started calling me because he doesn't want to use my full name), is it possible to get into the code vault of your game?"

"Uh... I think so, but I'm not sure. Even If I were to know if you COULD, I have no clue as to where it IS." I respond. We're outside my house trying to figure out what could have happened to everyone. I'm sitting on the front Stairs to my house, while Ralph's sitting on the ground. It's 3:30 in the afternoon. We've been working on this since 10:30 this morning. Ralph started drinking liquor about an hour ago.

"Bill's bound to know. He would have been down there with King Can- err, Turbo when he made Vanellope a Glitch." Ralph says to assure me that there has to be a way.

"Well, if that's the case let's go to the Castle and see."

We get to the castle in 2 minutes FLAT. As soon as we get into the door, Ralph yells for Sour Bill. "BILL! GET YOUR GREEN BUTT OVER HERE!"

"Yes?" Bill responds as he comes up in his ALWAYS monotonous tone. "Taffyta, why are you here? The arcade is OPEN!"

"We've been put Out Of Order Genius. Didn't you see the orange paper?"

"Yes... I didn't think anything of it though."

"Whatever. We need help."

"With what precisely? And who is 'We'?"

"Me and Ralph need help. There is a reason we are OOO. Do you know how to get into the code vault?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, let's just say it does. I don't really want to say again."

"Fine."

"Does that mean you'll help us?"

"I guess. But you'll have to pay up." Sour Bill says as he laughs. So he DOES have a voice other than that monotonous tone that he always speaks in. I think to myself. AS WELL AS A SENSE OF HUMOR? Wow... that's shocking.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. I was kidding."

Bill leads us down to the code room and inputs a code into what looks like a Nintendo NES Controller. He claims it's called the "Konami Code." Whatever THAT means. He has me carry latch onto a licorice rope. He leaves me alone to "swim" through the code vault. I instantly see Vanellope's Code Box and see that it's very dull. I swim over to it and double tap it, as Bill directed me to do.

I hear a voice say "Character Locked. Character's Code Box will not let anyone into it until character is unlocked."

* * *

[POV CHANGE******  
**

1ST PERSON

VANELLOPE'S POV]

* * *

I feel a disturbance in my pixels. It feels like someone is trying to get into my code box. I hear a random voice, almost like an announcer say. "Character Locked. Character's Code Box will not let anyone into it until character is unlocked."

"What was that?" Rancis asked me.

"I'm not sure Rancis. I think someone is trying to get into my code box, but who?"

"I'd say the one person not here" Candlehead chimes in "Taffyta. She's probably up to no good. Probably trying to make you become a glitch again."

"I don't think so on that Candlehead." Adorabeezle pops up "I think maybe she's trying to save us."

"Well then why would she go for MY code, and not someone else's?"

"Because your code was the first one she saw?" Minty puts in. "Or maybe she wants to make it up for being a jerk for 15 years?"

"Maybe, but I still don't know."

* * *

[POV CHANGE

1ST PERSON

TAFFYTA'S POV]

* * *

I swim over to Rancis' code box. Same thing happens. I'm about to give up until i notice something out of the corner of my eye. I then suddenly put 2 and 2 together and realize what I have to do next.

* * *

**What do you think Taffyta has to do? What do you think she saw? Leave a review with your guesses, I like to read what is written! Alright, the story is actually almost wrapped up. Only a couple more chapters to go!**

**Stay Awesome everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	6. Chapter 6: Count On Me

**HEY EVERYONE! It's-a me, Marioguy681 with CH. 6 of Taffyta's Wish! Sorry it's been so long :/. I've been trying to do it, but I got writer's block. BUT, I finished it up! So, enjoy Ch. 6**

[CH.6: Count On Me]

You Can Count on me like 1,2,3 and I'll be there

I can count on you like 4,3,2 and you'll be there

**********(Song Lyrics Used- Count On Me by Bruno Mars)**

* * *

[TAFFYTA'S POV]

* * *

What I realized I have to do is do a race. There is a good reason for it though. King Candy wasn't deleted. He was just made a glitch. He's out there somewhere. I need to find him and beat him in a race! It's like the boss level. Beat the boss, unlock character. It's pretty straight forward. The thing is, we have to first FIND King Candy. I tug on the rope to let Ralph know to pull me in.

"What'd ya find in there Taffy?" Ralph asks me as I take the licorice rope off.

"Well... Let's just say there is one thing I have to do. I don't necessarily know what it'll do though, but I'm not hesitant to try it!"

"Well, what is it?"

"There is a code box in there that should have been deleted..."

"You're not talking King Candy's box are you?" Ralph interrupts me.

"Yes. Sadly, I am. I realized that what I think I need to do is race him. He's kinda like the boss, so if I BEAT him, I might be able to do what needs to be done. I also tried getting into Vanellope and Rancis's code boxes, but I couldn't get in either one."

"So THAT was the 'Character Locked' thing that I heard from in there. It makes sense."

"But... there's one thing."

"What?" I hear Sour Bill ask

"He happens to be... a glitch. So, if he is anything like Vanellope, he's gonna cheat and easily win!"

"Well... that's questionable. What if he can't control it unlike Vanellope, who can?" Ralph asks

"Then... well I guess I never thought of that."

"Alright. Well, let's go on a Candy Hunt."

* * *

[POV CHANGE

1ST PERSON

VANELLOPE'S POV]

* * *

I got so bored I have started looking around and trying to find a way out. No Luck. I'm on the verge of a physical breakdown. I've already had a MENTAL Breakdown, but nobody needs to know that. It's my business not theirs.

I continue walking around until I hit the force field that keeps me in wherever I am. Then, I just can't take it anymore. I'm down on my knees just crying my heart out. I cry until I pass out.

..."Awake? Vanellope" I hear a singsong voice. I strain to open my eyes and see that Rancis is standing beside me. "OK, Phew! She's OK everyone, she's OK!"

"Rancis?" I say whilst rubbing my eyes.

"Shh... don't talk, just lie back down." I do as he says. "OK, I don't want you talking until I tell you the entire story, understand?" I nod my head as if to say 'Yes'. "Good. OK, so here we go. OK, so me and Swizz were exploring, and found we CAN get out of here, BUT we don't go straight to the game. We were actually looking for you at the time after you disappeared. But, when we found you we thought you were dead from the force field. Only to yeah, ya know, find you're alive. Now, are there any questions?"

"Can you show me where you're talking about?"

"Sure, follow me."

I follow him and we get out of where we were at and into a large area. "I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" I yell.

"Where?" I hear Crutisella ask.

********"Well, we must have been in a circuit board, because this is the motherboard for our game! But as far as I know, we can't get out of here... I wish somebody would SAVE us already."

* * *

**So... now they know where they are. How does Vanellope know where they are? I have no clue TBH. I need to come up with a good story for it! Where is KC hiding? WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS? I'm writing the story... jeez!**

**Stay Awesome everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	7. Chapter 7: I Can't Drive No 55

**HEY EVERYONE! It's-a me, Marioguy681 with CH. 7 of Taffy's Wish! Find out the answers to the questions from last time! NOW!**

_[CH. 7: I CAN'T DRIVE 55!]_

_So Go On ahead write me up for 125_

_Post My Face "Wanted Dead Or Alive"_

_Take away my license n all that jive_

_Cuz I can't drive_

_55!_

_(Song Lyrics Used- I can't Drive 55 by Sammy Hagar)_

* * *

[TAFFY POV]

* * *

After trying to find Turbo for 2 hours, we come back to the racetrack and see him sitting there leaning against his cart "So... You want to race the almighty Turbo, huh? I guess that would be applicable. Only one way to determine if your the best!" He says as he jumps in his cart.

"You ready for this Kid?" Ralph asks me

"Ready as I'll ever be." I respond. I get the Pink Lightning and get ready to race. I line up at the start with Turbo. The Marshmallow with the lights is in front of us. Red..Yellow... Turbo leaves on Yellow! That cheater! I step on the gas when it hits green and go towards him, but with his head start, he's WAY ahead of me!

* * *

[POV CHANGE

1ST PERSON

VANELLOPE'S POV]

* * *

We take a look around the motherboard to our game to see if there is anything worth looking at. We find out that you can indeed not get out from the area where we are at.

"So... uh Vanellope?" Snowanna calls me.

"Yes Snow, what is it?" I respond as curtly as possible

"How do you know about this place? I mean... it's just... yeah... How?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES!" Everyone pretty much yells at me.

"OK, everyone come sit down and listen to my story. Please save all questions till the end."

Everyone does as I tell them and I sit on a power cord. "OK, so here goes. I was exploring one day, this was back when I was still a glitch and none of you knew about me. I happened to come to the edge of the world, and somehow, not paying attention to what I was doing, and ran smack dab into the wall. I was able to go through it though, and ended up here. I didn't know where this was, so I looked around and saw a sign that said 'Motherboard.' I quickly turned around and rushed out. I can't remember anything else due to the game reset and everything. But all I know is this is an immensely different area."

"Wow... that's just for the lack of a better word, wow" Candlehead says.

"Heh heh, well now you know my story about this." I say as I blow out Candlehead's Candle.

"My Candle!" She says and starts crying.

"Now now Candle" I begin as I take her Candle hat off and rub her green hair, "it'll be alright. It's not good to have an open flame in the motherboard, it's very fragile. And when I say very fragile, I mean VERY fragile. A spark from an open flame could completely light this on fire! And then we'd all be GONERS!"

"OK. Thanks for letting me know Vanellope"

"Vanellope, I have a question." Rancis says

"Fire Away" (I am TITANIUM Sorry, but I had to do that!)

"How are you so cool about this?"

"What do you mean by that Rancis?"

"I MEAN, you're so cool about it. You're not mad or anything. You are kinda just laughing at it. How can this be possible?"

"I may look good on the outside, but trust me when i say, inside, I'm a MESS. I just know what it takes because I've been in a situation like this before. Back in my glitch days, I was like this. I just learned to weather the storm or wait it out, whichever saying you prefer. It's... well... I've already had a breakdown as well. We just need to be positive and keep it that way!"

* * *

[POV CHANGE

BACK TO TAFFYTA!]

* * *

Me and KC come out of the Ice Cream Mountains, on our way back to the line! He has the lead by a whole 1 tire length. It's close. I grab a power up and it's the turbo boost! I rocket past Turbo and win!

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Can be heard throughout the entire land of Sugar Rush. "YOU HAVE WON! AND YOUR PRIZE, YOU HAVE UNLOCKED ALL THE RACERS!"

"NOO! I can't believe I lost! You are a worthy racer, that I now know!" Turbo Says "but don't expect this to be the end! I will get redemption! Just you wait!"

* * *

**WILL TURBO FOLLOW UP WITH HIS PROMISE? Possibly, in a different story! If you guys would like that, then tell me, because there's only going to be one more chapter of this!**

**Look forward to it, this week yet hopefully :)!**

**Yeah yeah, it's short I KNOW! Don't bitch at me! I'll make the Epi/Ch. 8 longer! I SWEAR! It's going to have a few different POV's, from Van, to Ralph, to Turbo, and of course, Taffy!**

**Stay Awesome everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	8. Chapter 8: How You Remind Me

**HEY EVERYONE! It's-a me, Marioguy681 with the FINAL chapter of Taffyta's Wish. Time flies doesn't it? I wish it didn't but I can't stay on Ch. 1 forever. HOWEVER, if you guys enjoyed, I might make another story kinda like this, but different! ANYWAYS, enough rambling. Time for CH. 8 Of Taffyta's Wish!**

* * *

_[Ch. 8: How You Remind Me]_

_It's not like you to say "Sorry", I was waitin on a different Story_

_This time I'm mistaken, for Handing you a heart worth Breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These 5 words in my head scream_

_"ARE WE HAVING FUN YET?!"_

_(Song Lyrics- How You Remind Me by NICKELBACK!)_

* * *

_[VANELLOPE'S POV]_

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE WON! AND YOUR PRIZE, ALL THE UNLOCKED RACERS!" Can be heard throughout the motherboard. A huge hole opens up in the wall and we all rush to get out. We go through the hole, and end up back in Sugar Rush!

"Ahh..." I say as I look up at the sky. "I'd almost forgotten what you look like sky!" I close my eyes and just let the suns rays shine down on me.

"Vanellope..." Rancis says

"Hmm?"

"What kinda response is THAT?"

"It's an 'I don't want to say anything so I'll just say that' response Rancis"

"Oh. Well still! Look!"

I open my eyes and look where he's pointing to. "Taffyta? What's she doing talking to... TURBO?!"

"Let's go run over and save her!" Adorabeezle yells at me.

* * *

_[POV CHANGE_

_TAFFY'S POV]_

* * *

As Turbo rushes off, I look to my right and see one thing. Friends. I can see Vanellope and everyone running towards me.

"TAFFYTA!" Candlehead yells as she jumps on me.

"Candle... It's so good to see you!" I say back to her

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Ms. 'I wish I was the best' Taffyta" Vanellope says to me.

"Vanellope! That is rude!" Ralph billows

"Sorry... jeez I was tryin to have a little fun."

"OK, look Van" I say to her. "I didn't know any better. I'll admit it, i'm selfish. I want the gold to myself. At least, that's how I WAS. Because of this whole ordeal I've become a changed person. I just wanted to say... sorry. For everything. Those 15 years of torture, the pain I caused you. I now know how you feel. Alone, not a sole in the world to be your friend. And, I have to admit, it kinda scares me. It's almost like I became YOU for the day."

Van starts to walk off at the beginning of what I say. She stops and waits for me before turning around and saying "Quoting songs is quite fun, so here goes. It's too late to apologize. It's Too late (Song-Apologize by OneRepublic). As punishment for what you did, I'm going to make something happen to you, that only Ralph knows about

* * *

"My name is Taffyta, and I guess I could be classified as a bad girl. I almost got our game unplugged because I was selfish. There is a fine line between being bad and being downright evil. I think I crossed the line with my wish. I just wish I could take it all back. I guess a 1 week suspension from any type of racing is a good punishment for what I did. I think I may be worse than Turbo..."

"Great Share Taffyta." Clyde says back to me. "As fellow Bad Guys, we all know what you're feeling, and just let us know. We're here to help. OK, let's close out with the bad guy affirmation"

"I'm bad, and that's Good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be... than me!"

* * *

**Welp, That's the end, sad day! :( BUT, again, I might do something like this again!**

**I know I said this would be longer. Yeah, I liked! Don't fucking complain *broken Computer flies at head, I barely get out of the way* DAFUQ? Why are Technicians Drunk, and Mad at me? Take a chill pill! Jeez... weirdos!**

**Alright, Stay Awesome everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


End file.
